Zombocalypse: Pokemon
by WitChan
Summary: A mysterious virus spreads through the world and infects many innocent lives. Can Ash, his mother, friends, and more survivors stay safe forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (and other shows and video games) and it characters.

A/N: So yeah (I always say that, don't I), I'm making another AU and this time, it's a zombie fic! So much violence will  
flow through this story. Also, sex scenes will exist and the language won't be as strong as my other mature AU stories. Oh, and 95% of Pokemon characters (plus non-Pokemon characters) will die or get infected (then die). By the way, a few Pokemon will appear as pets and the story will revolve around in all regions. Enjoy.

At 2:00 in the morning, a teenager named Ash is heading home drunk. Many hours ago, his friend, Brock, threw a party and Brock invited many people, including Ash. Ash's mom, Delia, didn't know about the party because Ash haven't told her about it.

Finally making it home, Ash opens the door. Inside, he sees Delia sitting on the couch, while staring at him with an  
angry look on her face.

"Where the FUCK have you been, Ash!?" Delia asked.

Closing the door with his foot, Ash replies, "Partying my ass off, mom!"

"What!? Where!?"

"At Brock's house, mom! Man, you should have been there! Good food, sexy bitches, lesbians, great music, everything! The best part about it was that Brock's sexy mom, Lola, was making out with some hot bitch named Caroline, and Caroline's from Hoenn!" Ash replied.

"Go to your room now!"

"Why? Because I didn't invite you? Look, mom. I'm sorry about that. Brock promised his guests, and me, that he'll  
throw another party next week," Ash said.

"You're not having fun next week because you're grounded for a month, mister!" Delia yelled.

"Grounded!? You've got to be kidding me!" Ash said.

"Again, go to your room, and go to bed! It's a shame that you'd disrespect me like this. Imagine if your father was  
here with us. Things would be different around here."

"I don't know the son of a bitch because you never told me who he was!" Ash said.

"Just go to your room, Ash. By the way, that disgusting pet mouse of your took a shit in the middle of the living  
room. If he takes a shit one more time, his ass goes outside forever."

"Whatever, bitch," Ash said softly.

"What did you just say!?" Delia said.

"Nothing, mom... Jeez..." Ash replied, heading upstairs.

* * *

In his pajamas, Ash climbs in the bed with his pet, a Pikachu, and tucks under the blanket. Then, he looks at his  
ceiling, touching his hands together, and says, "God. Please let my mom un-ground me. Thank you."

After his words, Ash claps twice to turn off the light, then he closes his eyes.

* * *

Hours later, Ash wakes up, hearing screams outside as he yawns, scratching his forehead as he steps on the floor.  
Then, he stretches his body, still hearing the screams. Pikachu leaps toward the window to see what was going on, and he gasps in shock.

"PIKA!" Pikachu said.

"What is it, man?" Ash asked.

As Ash looks at the window, he gasps too, and says, "Holy, shit! Zombies!"

Some zombies are attacking people outside, while the rest being attacked. Seeing Ash and Pikachu, a zombie rushes to the zombie, then he uses his fists to break the window before he goes inside.

"RUN!" Ash yelled.

Ash and Pikachu run straight to Delia's room. Delia wasn't there. She forgot to remind Ash that she's going to the  
store once it's daylight.

"Where the hell are you, mom!?" Ash asked. "To the kitchen!"

The duo rush to the kitchen to collect some knives to fight the zombies. There, he opens a drawer of silverware and  
grabs a few knives. Then, he gives one to Pikachu as the same zombie joins them in the kitchen.

"Take this!" Ash yelled. He stabs the zombie on the throat as Pikachu climbs on him and stabs his heart. Then, the  
zombie collapses and dies.

"That was easy. Let's get out of here before more come!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, getting Ash's attention. Then, the Pikachu imitates a gun and Ash suddenly realizes that Delia  
has a gun in her room.

"Thanks for reminding me, man!" Ash said.

They rush to Delia's room and open her drawers to find the gun. After opening the last one, Ash sees the gun and he grabs it. Then, he and Pikachu head to the living room to go outside. Months ago, Delia bought the gun for protection, and it's a better weapon to use.

"I hope mom's okay..." Ash said.

Outside, a zombie walks toward Ash and Pikachu, but Ash stops him with a bullet planted on his face. Then, they  
continue on as Ash shoots the zombies out of their way.

"Yo, Ash!" someone said, stopping Ash and Pikachu. It's Gary, Ash's rival.

"Gary! Did you cause all of this!?" Ash asked.

"Are you a moron, Ash!? I would never cause anything to happen like this! Are you still butthurt because I kicked  
your ass in that dancing contest Leaf and her girlfriend created a week ago?"

"No, dumbass. The reason I asked you that is because you're an asshole!" Ash replied. "By the way, have you seen my mom?"

"No I haven't, dumbass," Gary replied.

"I need to find her fast, so we can get the hell out of here!" Ash said.

"Shit, there's more!" Gary said, pointing at a group of zombies coming from somewhere else.

"Here, get this!" Ash said, giving Gary his knife.

"Why the fuck are you giving me a knife instead of that gun you're holding, punk? I'm good with guns!"

"Liar," Ash said.

"COME IN HERE, GUYS!" a girl said, distracting the boys. It was Leaf, a friends of theirs. Her girlfriend, Cynthia,  
is standing behind Leaf. Weeks ago, Ash, Leaf, Pikachu, and Delia took a vacation in Hearthome City and that's where they met Cynthia. Leaf developed a crush on Cynthia, which eventually lead her to a romantic relationship with Cynthia.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Ash said.

The boys rush inside Leaf's house before Leaf closes and locks the door. Then, Ash asks, "Have you or Cynthia seen  
my mom?"

"I'm afraid not, Ash," Leaf replied.

"Goddamn it!" Ash cursed as he stomped the floor. "We gotta find her!"

"Calm down, doofus. I'm sure she'll be okay," Gary said.

"Gary's right, Ash. Your mom's a strong woman. She can take care of herself," Leaf said.

"Where the hell are your parents, Leaf?" Ash asked.

"In Unova. I hope it's safe there. I don't know what the hell's going on here," Leaf replied.

"Is your granddad okay, Gary?" Cynthia asked.

"Shit, I forgot about him! Let's go to his lab before the zombies get him!" Gary said.

The zombies suddenly knock on the door from outside, scaring the group as they move back.

"It's a good thing I have steel bars to cover the windows. Let's go to the kitchen door before they break the door  
open!" Leaf said.

The zombies successfully bust the door as the group run to the kitchen door. Ash shoots the zombies on their way  
outside, killing one. Then, the group head their way to Professor Oak's lab.

"OH NO!" Gary screamed, seeing zombies walking inside the lab. Then, he snatches the gun off Ash's hand and says, "Give me that. I'll save you, grandpa!"

"Gary, no!" Cynthia said. It's too late as Gary shoots the zombies, getting their attention. Seconds later, he runs  
out of bullets.

"Uh-oh..." Gary said. The gang runs off as the zombies began chasing them.

"Now look what you done! We should have ignored them and look for my mom, but no, you decided to act like an idiot!" Ash scowled.

"My granddad's in there, Ash! You know what? Fuck it. I'm going back to save him!" Gary said.

"Don't do it, Gary. What if he went somewhere else to hide? Where do you think he'll be?" Cynthia said.

"Gary starts to think. Then, he gasps. "My cheerleaders' house! They have a secret underground where they can stay safe!"

"You're still hanging out with those sluts with AIDS and HIV?"

"Ash! But anyway, let's find Delia, then Professor Oak, and get the hell out of here!" Leaf said.

"Plus, my girls," Gary said.

"Hey, guys!" Delia said. She's on a rooftop of a store. Also, she's holding the store owner's gun. The owner,  
employees, and customers died inside, and Delia managed to fight the zombies until she winded up here.

"There's Ms. Ketchum!" Leaf exclaimed, pointing at Delia.

"Thank god you're okay, mom! Get down!" Ash said.

"Catch me," Delia said.

"Let me catch you myself, Ms. Ketchum," Gary said.

"Oh, you pervert," Leaf teased.

Delia jumps down, crushing Gary's smaller body.

"Okay, that didn't work..." Gary said. Then, Delia stands up before Gary did.

"Look behind you, Cynthia!" Delia said. Cynthia runs to her friends as Delia shoots the two zombies trying to attack  
her.

"Thanks, Delia!" Cynthia said.

"No problem, Cynthia," Delia said.

"Now let's go to my girls' house!" Gary said.

A random person comes up to the gang and attempts to snatch the gun off Delia's hand.

"Give me the gun, miss! I need something other than a knife!" he said.

"Fuck off, ya moron!" Delia insulted.

"Not until I need a gun! I wanna live!" he said.

"Stop it, you idiot! We can work together!" Ash said.

"I trust nobody but myself!" he said. Then, he pulls out his knife to stab Delia. Leaf quickly reacts as she shoots  
him, which leads him to his death.

"I had to do it, guys. That guy was acting like a complete jackass," Leaf said.

* * *

"It's not your fault, Leaf," Gary said.

Near the cheerleaders' house, the gang see the door opened and Gary says, "Granddad! Girls!"

Gary hurries inside as the rest follow him. In the basement, Gary and co. gasp in shock, seeing an infected  
Professor Oak and the cheerleaders.

"No..." Gary said softly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Gary. We gotta leave quick," Ash said.

"I'm not leaving, Ash! They're the only friends and family I have left!" Gary said. Him talking loud makes the  
zombies come after the group.

"We're your family now, Gary, even if you and I can't stand each other. Now hurry!" Ash said.

"Good... bye..." Gary said; a tear dripped out of his eye.

The gang leave the house and Delia says, "Walking and running won't help us. We need a vehicle."

"Good idea, mom," Ash said.

After a minute, the gang spot a vehicle and they go inside it. Then, Delia controls it as many zombies rush to it.  
Delia runs a few of them over.

"Let's go around Kanto and see if our friends are okay," Ash suggested.

"If they are, we need a bigger vehicle," Delia said.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Holy shit, they're everywhere in Route 1!" Ash said as Delia drove past some zombies, while running a few over.

"No shit, Einstein!" Gary said.

One zombie holds on the car and sticks his head inside it, scaring Leaf, Gary, Cynthia, Ash, and Pikachu. "Shoot it, Leaf!" Ash said.

Leaf shoots the zombies' head, killing him as Delia glares at the younger survivors. "Who let the fucking window down!? Don't do that shit next time, ya hear!?" Delia yelled.

"It was Gary, mom," Ash said.

"You lying piece of shit, it wasn't me. Leaf did it," Gary said.

"What!? I'm sitting in the fucking middle, ya moron! How was it me!?" Leaf yelled.

The younger survivors, including Cynthia, suddenly argue, then Delia honks the horn, shutting them up and she yells, "Shut the fuck up! Jesus Christ!"

"Okay, mom..." Ash said lowly.

The gang reach Pewter City where they see more zombies. As Delia kills some of them by running them over, Ash notices his friend, Brock, and his future mom, Caroline, trapped in the museum, Ash says, "Go to the museum, mom! I see Brock and Lola's girlfriend!"

Delia drives to the museum as Brock and Caroline rush outside and Brock says, "Oh, thank goodness! We gotta find my mom!"

"God, I hope she's not infected!" Caroline worried, getting in the car with Brock.

"When was the last time you two saw Lola?" Delia said.

"At home. Before this shit happened, she told us that she's going to pay her ex-husband, Flint, and her children a visit" Caroline replied.

"I see," Delia said.

"HELP!" someone yelled, and it was Lola, being chased by her infected husband and children.

"LOLA! Thank god you're okay!" Caroline said, exiting the car. Then, she rushes to Lola, grabs her arm, and runs to the car with her.

"They're infected, too!? Shit!" Brock said.

"Are you infected, Lola?" Delia asked, locking the doors.

"No, Delia," Lola replied.

"Are you sure, Lola?" Delia asked again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Delia, she said no! Now let us in!" Caroline said.

"Just wanted to make sure, that's all," Delia said, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, right," Caroline said in a sarcastically as she and Lola got in.

"I can't believe the zombies got them..." Brock said sadly, looking at his infected family as Delia continued on to another route, dripping a tear outside his eye.

"I know it's extremely disappointing, Brock, but you gotta move on. This is a new world now, a bad one," Lola said.

"We need to go to Hoenn and see how my family's doing. My cellphone died for some unknown reason," Caroline said.

"Mine too," Leaf said.

"Same for mine. Fucking zombocalypse," Delia said.

* * *

Almost reaching Cerulean City, the gang see two girls, Misty and May, waving at them, and Ash says, "Stop, mom! I see Misty and May!"

Doing as told, Delia stops as May and Misty come up to them. "Get it, guys," Ash said.

Turning around, Delia says, "Now we need a bigger vehicle."

"I got one near home. Plus, we left a lot of food and water there because my skank-ass sisters and a couple of people got infected and they're surrounding the place. Thank god my sisters got infected. God, I hate them so much!"

"What did they do to you?" Caroline asked as Delia drove towards Cerulean City.

"They made fun of me, almost killed me a couple of times, accusing me of doing bad things while I was little, and other shit. May the devil burn those cunts in hell after they die!" Misty replied.

"Huh," Caroline said.

"Oh, boo hoo! Who freaking cares, you butthurt pansy!" Gary teased.

Snatching the gun off Leaf's hand, Misty points it at Gary's head, scaring him, and Misty threatens, "Say shit to me like that one more time and I'll give you the zombies for lunch!"

"Damn, Misty! He didn't mean it!" Ash said.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Gary apologized.

"Give me my gun back!" Leaf said, grabbing her gun from Misty.

"Speaking of which, Misty has one in her room," May said.

"Good. The more guns we have the better," Delia said.

"We need more than just guns, you know," Lola said.

"Like a chainsaw," Cynthia said.

"There it is!" Misty shouted, pointing at her large van next to her home.

Delia stops the vehicle after running a few zombies over. Then, she and the gang leave the car before shooting a zombies' throat, killing him instantly as Leaf shoots one on the head, ending her as Misty and May hurry inside Misty's home. Equipping his knife as a zombie get closer to the gang, Gary slices his throat, then he kills another one as Delia and Leaf shoot one at the same time.

"Oh, shit!" Lola jumped; a zombie touched her.

Delia saves Lola by killing the zombies, glares at Lola and says, "Next time, don't look at the same direction more than three seconds. That goes for the rest of you."

"Hurry, Misty! Hurry, May! More are coming!" Ash panicked.

"We're almost done, Ash!" Misty reminded, putting as much food and water bottles inside her big bag as possible as May tried to find her gun.

After Delia, Gary, Pikachu, and Leaf kill a few, May and Misty finally come out of the house and rush to the van. Misty uses her keys to open the truck door and put the bag inside. As the gang get in the bigger vehicle, Misty sees her older sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. Instead of saving bullets, Misty kills them all cold-bloodied as the other survivors watch.

"There! I got my revenge and it feels so fucking good, baby!" Misty said.

"Get in, damn it!" Delia said.

After Misty joins the survivors, Delia drives away, and Leaf says, "Thanks for wasting three bullets, Misty!"

"Blame my sisters, Leaf, not me," Misty said.

* * *

As the gang reach to Vermillon City, a muscular man with sunglasses appears and points his hand towards the vehicle, forcing Delia to stop as she clenches her teeth.

"Stop! Are you all bitten!?" he asked. His name is Surge. His friend, Blaine, is standing on top of his rooftop with a laser Sniper Rifle.

"NO!" all of them replied angrily.

"What's the meaning of this shit, man!?" Caroline asked.

"This city is a free-zone. It is my duty to stand out here and alert my friends if a zombie or two arrives. If I see one bitten, they die. We haven't seen any for over an hour," Surge replied.

"Ah," Delia said. "Anyway, mind if we stay at your place until tomorrow? We can't just drive all damn day."

"Of course you guys can, miss," Surge replied.

"Oh, good," Delia said.

Surge heads to his place as Delia follows him there. Then, Ash asks, "So, are you planning on staying outside at night?"

"Oh, heavens no. I have solid doors, solid windows, and spikes occupied in the fire-place. Thank god I made them before the zombocalypse exists. Also, if we see zombies trying to break in after waking up, I use my Rocket Launcher to blow them to smithereens!" Surge replied.

"Awesome," Ash said.

"Your survival guide sounds good, man," Gary said.

"Thanks, man," Surge said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lt. Surge went inside his place with Ash and co., smiling at his friends. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet more  
survivors. They'll be staying with us until tomorrow."

Ash waved. "Nice to meet you all."

The survivors introduced themselves to Ash and his group. Their names were Erika and Sabrina, two drug addicts,  
Roxie, Falkner, and Janine, a couple, Koga, Janine's father, Casey and Giselle, another couple, James and Butch, a gay couple, Jessie and Cassidy, two lesbians, Meowth, James and Jessie's pet, and Damien, an animal abuser.

"I'm Surge, by the way. The guy on the rooftop is Blaine."

"Do you have extra weapons for my group, Surge?" asked Ash. We need more really bad."

"Sure, man. Follow me to the back."

A minute later, Ash, his crew, and Surge returned to the other group as Jessie slapped Damien, preventing him from  
touching Meowth. Ash carried two handguns, while the rest had heavy firepower.

Leaf narrowed her eyes towards Ash for carrying weak weapons. "Come on, Ash. You can do better than that."

"Fuck off, Leaf."

Outside, Blaine fired a shot at a zombie's head, killing him. He then shot another one. "I need help!" yelled  
Blaine.

Surge and Ash went outside, gasping. "Goddamn!" Surge cursed.

Many zombies arrived in Vermillon City.

"We need backup now!" said Ash.

Delia, Leaf, Cynthia, Erika, Sabrina, Damien, and Koga joined Ash, Surge, and Blaine to kick some zombie ass. Moving closer to the zombies, Erika and Sabrina blasted them with their AK-47s, killing them instantly.

"Hey, I was about to shoot that zombie!"

"Sorry, Ash, but I shot him first," Delia apologized.

From behind, a zombie, leading other zombies in another direction, bit Damien's neck, making him scream. "Shit, I'm  
bitten!"

Turning around, the survivors attacked the zombies.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Damien shot the zombie that bit him, getting mad as he annihilated more zombies.

Ash karate kicked a zombie, sending him flying towards other zombies. "Take that!" Now, he blasted his bullets at  
them, yelling. Blaine killed the last one.

"Fuck, man. I can't believe this. I've been bitten!"

"Sucks to be you, bud," said Cynthia.

"Kill me before I turn one of them. Please," begged Damien.

"Alright." Ash shot Damien twice in the heart, ending his life.

Delia shook her head. "Poor Damien."

Caroline went outside. "What the hell happened?"

"Damien didn't make it," replied Koga.

Ash's stomach growled. "I'm hungry.

* * *

At night, Blaine finally went inside Surge's place to get some rest. Everybody inside, except for Roxie, Janine, and  
Falkner, who was busy having sex, and Leaf and Ash, who was busy talking, fell asleep.

"How long do you think the zombocalypse will last, Leaf?"

"Short, I hope. How the hell did the zombocalypse started? It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. Hey, wait... Leaf. I haven't told anyone about this yet, but I've asked God to let my mom un-ground  
me. Does that mean..."

"No, Ash. We all know that God never responds to anybody or anything. It's not your fault. Someone obviously spread a virus."

"Don't you think they have a cure?"

"Nine times out of ten they do."

* * *

The next day, a zombie fell from the chimney, landing on the spikes. Despite that, the zombie survived. More  
arrived, and they survived, too. They then looked at James and Butch sleeping on the couch. Poor James and Butch became victims of the zombies as the zombies bit them, getting the others' attention as they screamed.

Surge and the other survivors looked shocked. "NO!" screamed Surge.

Surge, Ash, Caroline, and Lola fired their weapons towards the zombies. More appeared; other zombies started  
pounding outside of Surge's place.

"Son of a bitch!" Surge cursed. "Open the door! I'll get the Rocket Launcher ready!"

Getting closer to the zombies, Gary and Cynthia slaughtered them with their SMGs. Sabrina opened the door. Then,  
Surge used his Rocket Launcher to the blast the zombies coming inside. James and Butch looked at each other and nodded their heads, pulling two grenades out of their pockets as they went outside, using the grenades to kill a group of zombies and themselves.

As Erika and Sabrina went to the back to get their drugs, the others stepped outside.

"Oh, my god! We're surrounded!" said Delia.

"Not if I can solve this! Stand back!" said Surge.

Being the only survivor outside his place, Surge used his Rocket Launcher again, slaughtering more zombies. He then killed more as his allies rooted for him. Suddenly, two zombies jumped from the rooftop, landing on Surge as the allies gasped, biting him as he screamed like a girl.

"SURGE!" said Blaine. He dismantled the zombies with a handgun.

"Those sons of bitches! They got me!"

Surge continued fighting with his Rocket Launcher with little effort. Now, the zombies manhandled him without  
letting him commit suicide like James and Butch did.

"Mom, no!" said Brock as Lola ran outside with a chainsaw.

"THIS IS FOR INFECTING MY FAMILY, YOU FUCKS!" Lola scowled, slicing the zombies heads as blood splattered on her.

"Here I come, darling!" Caroline joined Lola, murdering the zombies with an Assault Rifle. "HELP US, YOU  
MOTHERFUCKERS!" Caroline insulted her allies. even May.

Lola cut a zombie's chest, then one's forehead. "DIE, ASSHOLES!"

Blaine carried a Flamethrower. "Leave without me, guys! I'll handle the zombies!"

"Are you sure, Blaine?" asked Koga.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Now go, all of you!"

Blaine used his Flamethrower, burning the zombies as the rest rushed to the vehicles. Erika, Sabrina, Koga, Roxie,  
Janine, Falkner, Giselle, Casey, Jessie, Cassidy, and Meowth drove away with Surge's, and the others used theirs to escape, leaving Blaine behind as the zombies trapped him for good.

"I suggest we all drive around Kanto to find more survivors and possibly a cure. If we can't find one here, we head  
to Johto," Koga suggested. He was driving.

"Good idea, Koga," Delia agreed. The rest agreed as well.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
